Crow Jamian
Crow Jamian is one of the secondary characters of the manga and anime Saint Seiya. It 'a Silver Saint, sent to Japan by Gemini Saga to kidnap Saori Kido and recover the Cloth of Sagittarius. Characterization Jamian is a evil Saint, has a certain streak of sadism, madness and cowardice. However, unlike many of his comrades, Jamian is a character very comical: characterized by a certain clumsiness, often prone to making jokes and funny expressions, looks more like a comic relief, not as a warrior, and is treated fairly ironic by his allies and his enemies. History Crow Jamian was his only appearance in the saga of the Great Temple. After the supposedly execution of the Bronze Saints, a group made up of Jamian, Ophiuchus Shaina, Auriga Capella, Kerberos Dante and Perseus Algol were sent to Japan. Their mission was to abduct Saori Kido, retrieve the Gold Cloth of Sagittarius and destroy the colloseum. The latter objective was completed and they went to look for the others, in that time Saori Kido reached the Colloseum. Soon the 4 Bronze Saints had gathered to return the Gold Cloth and say their goodbyes. They left quickly and leaving Saori behind, but what they didn't know was that Jamian had sent his crows at them and decided to take action. With his crows he took the Gold Cloth and carried of Saori from the ground and flew from the Colloseum. Pegasus Seiya followed him as Andromeda Shun, Cygnus Hyoga and Dragon Shiryu took back the Gold Cloth. Jamian himself was standing in some mountain area and awaited his crows, but he noticed that heir number had decreased. Yet he had still managed to capture Saori and was about to touch her when Seiya arrived at the scene. Jamian demonstrated his power as a Silver Saint by using his "Black Shaft" attack. The feathers from his crows engulfed the Pegasus Saint making him unable to move and breath. He sent his crows to carry Saori further to Sanctuary ahead of him, but th Bronze saint managed to break free from his attack and stopped the crows. As Seiya was about to escape with Saori, Ophiuchus Shaina appeared in his way. The Bronze Saint was now trapped between the mountain and two Silver Saints. He used his last resort and jumped of the cliff, falling down to his doom. Jamian used his crows and flew down to find Saori on her way to kiss Seiya. Jamian said they had no time for such things and headed to finish of Seiya. But it was then Saori stepped forward and released the power of Athena's cosmo. It turned Jamian's crows against him, and made them attack the Silver Saint. As they disappeared, he accused Saori of being some sort of witch and charged against her. Suddenly the arrival of Phoenix Ikki changed the tides, he instantly attacked Jamian and sent him defeated into the air. In the animated version of the saga of Hades Jamian he is one of the Saints who did not resurrect as Specter, probably because of its poor combat skills or confirmation of his secondary role in history. Technical and Powers *'Black Wing Shaft': initially controlled by Jamian crows attack the opponent; The Saint then focuses the universe and delivers a punch, not very powerful, but enough to bring down hundreds of crows' feathers that stick to the body, and to cap it all. Feathers (for unknown reasons) are very heavy, difficult to remove, so the opponent finds himself suffocated and unable to move, helpless to suffer the blows of Jamian. *Jamian also leveraging its flock of crows, can fly transported by them and can even use them in battle. In addition to this, Jamian owns the typical powers of Silver Saints: move and deliver blows at a speed higher than that of sound. Anime How many characters in the series, the story of Jamian differs in some details between manga and anime: *In the anime Jamian is indirectly defeated Saori Kido: the girl plagia his crows - that the Saint had stirred up against - and the birds turn against his own master. Jamian, now mentally defeated and surrounded by the arrival of Hyoga and Shun, completely mad and falls by itself from the precipice, finding death. *Jamian in the anime leads a small group of soldiers from the slim physique armor vaguely resembling that of Knight silver. They do not have great powers outside of a modest physical strength and are easily defeated by Cristal and Andromeda; It can be it its students. *In manga Damian is bald. In the anime instead it has a long ridge blacks and tousled hair. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Thugs Category:Saint Seiya Villains